Eminent Fate
by Eminent-Fate
Summary: I looked into Draco's cold eyes. He looked away, and seemed distant. What had happened to him over these years spent apart to make him so cold? Takes place 6th year at Hogwarts. Draco/OC and Blaise/Pansy.


**A/N: This is a story I thought about doing. It's a Draco/OC type of thing. The characters name is Ashley, and you will learn more about her if I continue. I might continue even if I get no reviews, it just sounds like a fun type of plot for me. Please excuse the mistakes I've made, if you see any please note them in a review so I can fix them, I want you guys to help me write this!**

**Dislaimer: Only the plot and the non-Harry Potter characters are mine. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

My eyes slowly opened. I tried to turn over but the pain was too much. I didn't know how long I'd been here, but it must have been a while as the blood on my head had dried over. I hated when he did this, but I'd rather it be me this time than Blaise, as long as he was safe, it was worth it. He was all I had now, and I wanted to protect him from the wrath of his Father as much as I could. If only I could help his mother also. Such a sweet lady shouldn't be treated this way.

I heard footsteps, I felt my heart beating faster, and my eyes widened in terror. _'Has he come back for more?'_ I thought silently to myself, I didn't dare speak. The footsteps got closer, my heart was about to bust out of my chest. _'Please, no more today' _Tears filled my eyes. The footsteps stopped, he was right behind me, I could see his shadow. I felt as though I was about to pass out.

"I'm so sorry Ashley" the voice echoed, it was Blaise. Clamness washed over me as I began to sob, he was safe, and now so was I. I watched as his pale hands gently slid under my broken body. He lifted me up and held me close to his chest as he took me out of the room. I started sobbing, the pain was unbearable, reality was slipping away. "Stay awake, please" Blaise said in a whisper. I hadn't the slightest clue as to what his asshole of a father had done to me this time. Soon Blaise would look me over, let me know, then heal me. This was our weekly tradition.

Blaise's father would thankfully be gone all week, he'd return on Sunday, then leave again. Sunday's were hell, I hated them. When he would arrive, everything had to be perfect. Blaise, his mother, and myself all would have to be dressed appropiately, there would have to be dinner on the table, and his cup had to be filled with firewhiskey, which smelled wretched. He would eat his dinner while we watched, we all had the same fear in our eyes, and would shift uncomfortably. When he was finished eating he'd usually take Blaise's mother into his bedroom and do what he said needed to be done, because she was a dirty whore that needed to be taught a lesson. When I first moved here, I couldn't bear the screams she would make, but after a month or so I used to it, although my eyes still swelled with unshed tears.

After he was done with her it was my turn. He didn't force me to have sex with him everytime, only when he didn't feel like shagging his wife. In this particular case he beat me so bad death almost took me. I would love to die, I had sinned, I had been violated, God didn't love me anymore and I was damned for hell. I gladly would have welcomed it if it were not for Blaise. He and I have been friends since childhood, and I swore to myself I'd protect him.

"You have one broken rib, four stab wounds and several minor injuries" I loved when he sounded professional. "How are you even still concious?" he smirked. I felt completely safe with him, though I knew if his father tried to take me, Blaise would have to let him. I knew Blaise didn't want to let his dad beat me, every Sunday night he wouldn't get any sleep, he'd stay up and cry, I never told him I knew that though.

"Blaise will we ever be free?" I asked him, my voice was hoarse. He looked at me with sad eyes for a moment, but then they lightened.

"Hogwarts!" he half yelled. "You're going ot Hogwarts with me, how could I have forgotten?"

"What are you talking about Blaise?" I questioned him a moment later. He was too focused on healing my cuts that it seemed he forgot what we were talking about. Blaise forgot a lot of things, I used to make fun of him and say he must have been dropped on his head as a baby, ever since I moved here I knew that must have been true.

"My father got a letter from Dumbledore, I snuck it from him and read it. Apparently you were supposed to attend the moment you moved here, but father probably made up some dumbass lie about how you weren't ready yet." I should have known he'd use that against me. "Anyways you have to attend this year. Dumbledore wrote he'd put you in 6th year with me, but you still have to get sorted by the sorting hat like all the first years." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I smiled. I would be leaving this hell. I was excited for the first time in two years, for the first time since my family suffered the wrath of Voldemort and his followers.

Blaise could sense my excitement and smiled. I could tell he was happy to get out of here too. I didn't worry about not having my supplies, not having my school uniform, all I cared about was being somewhere we would be safe. I would get to meet Blaise's friends, I would get to eat real food, and most important, no more beatings!

"Ashley" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Close your eyes and prepare yourself, this is going to hurt" Blaise was about to heal my rib. He was a terrific healer and I trusted him to the fullest, mainly because he'd had to do this so many times. I closed my eyes, knowing it wouldn't help any. Blaise said the spell, and all went dark.

**A/N: I KNOW this sucks, it's my first try, I will edit and repost if anyone actually wants me to continue it. I've been daydreaming about a story like this for a while. Review please?**


End file.
